day without god
by galaskies-dancer
Summary: Ketika kau dan aku tidak satu, Tuhan ada. [#StartingWave #WordsForU] Ending Wave oleh Shiori Sophi.


[ **day without god** ]

* * *

Barangkali, di malam itulah semua keanomalian ini bermula; bahwa suatu hari, bumi yang kejam dan panas akan berubah—hilang, lenyap, berganti dengan dunia tanpa pijakan (segalanya terbang, bersama benda-benda langit; komet, meteor, bintang—galaksi). Dan hal menakjubkan itu hanya berawal dari percakapan ringan dengan seorang lelaki aneh di suatu kafe, dekat dengan pematangan sungai di tengah kota. Katanya, kiamat berarti pupus segala kekejaman. Segenap yang tak dikehendaki bakal mati atau hancur atau, ya, demikianlah. Sementara manusia-manusia yang tersisa akan hidup dan berterbangan di galaksi. Tanpa perlu minum, tanpa perlu makan. Tak perlu mandi, menggosok gigi, buang hajat, tak perlu.

Kehidupan yang demikian itu amatlah indah, kata si laki-laki lagi. Tak perlu ada peperangan, kecurangan di meja penguasa, koruptor, tak lagi perlu ada kesengsaraan. Mereka yang menyengsarakan sudah tentu paling pertama dilenyapkan, sedangkan manusia yang tersisa dan terbang di antara galaksi akan menciptakan peradaban baru. Kau menyayangkan karena betapa tidak masuk akalnya ramalan itu (dapatkah cerita yang disampaikan si laki-laki dianggap sebagai suatu ramalan dan bukannya nubuat—tunggu, apa beda ramalan dan nubuat?). Tapi, anehnya, kau masih saja tertarik untuk mendengarkan kemustahilan itu; bahwa manusia akan hidup terbang layaknya burung dan mereka hinggap dari satu bintang ke bintang lain.

Kau bertanya-tanya apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan dosa dan Tuhan. Namun, si lelaki mengatakan bahwa Tuhan itu tidak ada. Aneh sekali. Lalu untuk apa manusia menyembah? Siapa yang manusia sembah—siapa itu Tuhan. Jawaban yang agak mengecewakan, sebab selama ini kau meyakini ada suatu kekuatan dahsyat di luar bumi, di luar seluruh planet dan galaksi, di luar segala keterbatasan, dan kekuatan itu berasal dari sesuatu yang disebut Tuhan; _sosok_ tak terdefinisi. Nah, demikianlah, cerita si lelaki mengenai kehancuran bumi pun sama tidak masuk akalnya—mungkin itu juga berlaku untuk kalimatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Tuhan itu tidak ada.

"Kau akan tahu kebenarannya. Tidak lama lagi," pungkas laki-laki itu.

Sekian ratus hari, ribuan, puluhan tahun berlalu. Kau nyaris melupakannya. Tiba-tiba saja kau mengingat percakapan itu, seperti terjadi kemarin malam, begitu jelas bahkan sampai ke titik keringat yang muncul di sudut dahi si laki-laki, kau mengingat segalanya; separuh mata tajam hitam jelaga, helaian rambut yang sama hitam menutupi separuh matanya yang satu lagi, gerak bibir. Bergerak, bergerak, bicara mengenai keanehan, kemustahilan, anomali. Kau mengingatnya ketika tiba-tiba saja kau bangun dalam keadaan terapung—terbang, tak berpijak, tak ada pijakan selain bintang-bintang maha besar yang berputar lambat.

Puluhan tahun sudah berlalu, kini kau percaya pada cerita laki-laki itu.

Tapi ini bukan 'tidak lama lagi', pikirmu. Terlalu lama untuk sampai pada hari pembuktian.

Seluruh tubuh berubah, kembali muda. Kerutan di sudut mata lenyap. Rambut putih kembali ungu. Kau tidak melihat anak-cucu, tidak pula suamimu—siapa suamimu? Aneh. Bayangan mengenai masa-masa lampau mendadak kacau, sebelum lantas lenyap sama sekali dan kau percaya bahwa kehidupan bermula sejak selamanya, tanpa kelahiran dan kematian.

Menari, kau masih saja terbang. Rambut panjangmu mengikuti gerak, berputar, berkilauan. Kau melupakan segalanya; segala-galanya. Kecuali satu hal: sepenggal malam tatkala kau berjumpa dengan lelaki itu.

* * *

.

" _Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?"_

 _Kau bertanya malam itu._

 _Lelaki tersebut mengulas senyum, tipis sekali._

" _Karena saat itulah kau dan aku akan kembali berjumpa."_

 _Kau belum sempat bicara._

 _Lelaki itu melanjutkan bicara._

" _Perjumpaanmu dan aku akan menjadi peristiwa besar; bahwa ketika bumi hancur dan kau terbang bahagia di antara galaksi, dan kau kembali berjumpa denganku, maka akan tercipta kembali dunia [bumi] yang baru—yang suci, yang damai dan tenang, yang penuh cinta kasih."_

 _Kau tertawa._

 _Konyol._

" _Kau dan aku akan menyatu dan menjadi bumi."_

 _Tapi kau tertarik pada cerita yang disampaikannya._

 _Barangkali karena matanya, ya, ya, karena matanya yang tajam hitam jelaga. Mata yang seakan bicara tentang kebenaran-kebenaran._

" _Kau dan aku akan mengawali peradaban."_

 _Kau tersenyum. "Demikiankah kenapa kau percaya Tuhan itu tidak ada?"_

" _Ya, hari-hari tanpa Tuhan."_

" _Berarti ada hari-hari ketika Tuhan ada."_

" _Yaitu sekarang," katanya, "ketika kau pulang dan menemukan suamimu tertidur bersama anak-anakmu."_

 _Kau terhenyak._

" _Ketika kau dan aku tidak satu, Tuhan ada."_

.

* * *

Ketika kau dan lelaki itu satu, Tuhan tidak ada.

Lantas kau berjumpa dengannya; lelaki itu, yang matanya bicara, yang rambutnya menghalangi separuh mata, yang ada tapi tidak ada. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum padamu dengan tangan terulur. Kau tersenyum padanya dan menyambut uluran tangannya. Di antara galaksi, dekat dengan bintang maha besar yang berputar lambat, serta matahari yang masih saja terbakar di kejauhan dan bulan yang kecil dan dingin dan gelap, menyembunyikan diri, suatu hari tatkala bumi kembali tercipta: kau dan lelaki itu menjadi satu.

Tapi lalu kau melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Kita hanya bertemu satu kali, sekian tahun lalu. Bagaimana bisa kau dan aku memulai peradaban."

"Itu cerita yang sangat panjang."

"Ceritakanlah."

"Akan menghabiskan ratusan malam."

Kau mendesak. "Aku mungkin sudah menghabiskan jutaan malam untuk bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Jubahnya berkibar. Tangannya bercahaya. Tangan itu mengesampingkan rambut yang menghalangi separuh matanya sehingga kau dapat melihat mata itu; ya, mata itu, mata yang selalu bersembunyi di antara helai-helai gelap rambutnya. Kau melihat bumi. Bulat. Berputar lambat—seperti bintang, seperti benda-benda langit. Kau melihat bumi di matanya.

"Pertama, kau harus tahu kenapa bumi ada di dalam mataku."

"Bukankah katamu bumi hancur?"

Lelaki itu mulai bercerita, segala yang dikisahkannya sangat tidak masuk akal (tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang ini juga sama tidak masuk akalnya). Kau mendengarkan. Kau menyayangkan karena ceritanya benar-benar aneh dan janggal, tapi kau tetap mendengarkan. Barangkali karena sejak awal, sejak selamanya, kau mendengarkan ceritanya sebab kau tertarik pada matanya yang hitam jelaga—serta pada separuh matanya yang kini tidak lagi tertutup, separuh mata yang menyimpan bumi di dalamnya.[]

* * *

 **22:34 – August 3, 2017**

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._


End file.
